Oh Baby!
by LeafyxThiefy
Summary: Set post Punk Hazard, and after a bad storm washed Luffy, Zoro and Law on a remote island. How will Zoro survive this? How will Law react to this? And what is Luffy's take on the situation? OOC-ness, mild swearing, collab fic!
1. Congrats! It a Marimo?

**Hey Everyone! So in thanks to one of my awesome friends on here, we have decided to do a collaborative fic! Bleachicgo15 will be picking up where I leave off, and vise versa. But we have agreed that it will remain posted on my account.**

 **Neither of us own One Piece or any other referenced material. Please Enjoy!~**

* * *

"OI ZORO, wait up!~" Luffy called out to his first mate as he ran after the green haired man laughing as he did so, until he tripped and fell face first onto the grassy floor below.

"Shishishi, whoops that came out of nowhere ." Luffy sat back and wiped his face off on his sleeve his wide coal eyes looking in the direction he had seen his nakama last, and no longer seeing the green haired man.

"Zoro! Where are you?" Luffy called out and tilted his head to the side as he tried to pinpoint his crew mate. "Zoroooooo!"

With no response, Luffy pouted as he sat there for a few minutes. Luffy wasn't worried about Zoro, Zoro was strong and could definitely take care of himself, but the dummy liked to get lost, a lot. And if Luffy let him get lost, then Nami would hit him, and Luffy would rather avoid being hit by the redhead.

"Oiiiii! Zoro! C'mon we have to go back with Torao." Luffy called out as he climbed on his feet and began to wonder aimlessly to where he thought his directionless first mate went.

His leisured pace soon stopped, however, as Luffy sensed someone else on the island. His large eyes widened in surprise and before he knew it Luffy was rushing at the source of this new presence. Who was this person? This strong new arrival, who were they? What did they want?

Normally Luffy would smile and laugh this off, he wouldn't be worried about his nakama, his little family was mighty strong... but so had Ace, Ace had been stronger than any of them. Ace who had been stronger than all of them... No Luffy was not allowing himself to go back to two years ago. Luffy had people that needed him, people he cared about and he would be damned if he failed them.

Still reeling from his throughout Luffy continued forward, his mind racing on the current situation. Here in this island it was only Zoro, Law and himself, he had checked on that after they had landed here the day before. Zoro had pulled Luffy and Law out of the ocean after the two had fallen off of the Sunny during a storm, and since both of them couldn't swim... they ended up at this small island. So a new person was hard to come by, and even more one with so much power... This wasn't the main reason for his distraught though, the main reason was that Luffy knew a threat once he sensed one.

He would find out who this person was, what they wanted and then deal with it however he felt like it.

* * *

Zoro didn't know where the hell he was. He had walked away from where Law had sat at the beach, and wanted to do a little exploring of the island they were on as they waited for the rest of the crew to find them. Luffy had of course chosen to follow him, but their idiot captain had gotten lost in the woods. Now it was Zoro's turn to find him.

"Where did that rubber idiot go." he grumbled his one eye roaming the clearing he found himself in. No sooner had he said those words when he found himself turned around. Zoro had quickly spun on his heel, pulling out Wado Ichimonji in the process and pointing the edge of his blade at the familiar presence he had sensed a moment ago.

The first thing he saw was a flash of pink. The next an outstretched palm that seemed to weave right through his defense needs before he knew it, he felt a sharp sting right under his left ear.

At first his mind thought that it was Perona, the Ghost Princess that he had gotten to know during his time with Mihawk. But no, this wasn't Perona, Perona wasnt this strong, even with the training they underwent with the Shichibukai.

Zoro was shocked, to say the least but that in no way explained why he was suddenly frozen in place. He wasn't sure what was overcoming him, it definitely wasn't fear, and it wasn't shock, he just couldn't move!

No matter how much he tried, Zoro was rooted to his spot and he could do nothing but stare at the bright violet eyes before him.

"Roronoa Zoro." his name was spat out in a distasteful manner, all of the smaller girl's contempt for him and his crew laced in those two simple words. "I've finally caught up to you." she added, a smirk playing on her lips, her hand curling around his hair and pulling his head back to expose his neck, baring it to her.

"You have no _idea_ how long I've waited for you to cross over to the New World." she breathed against his bare skin, "You and your idiot captain, it's your fault you know." Zoro could smell traces of pizza in that breath as it wafted up to his nose, bringing up memories of two years back.

Memories he loathed, images he rather not see again, and feelings he would rather never experience again.

Zoro's brow furrowed as he glared as much as he could to the girl that held his head back, what the fuck had he done to her?

"I see its wearing off, the dose of paralytic poison should have been greater, but no matter. soon you wont be able to do a single thing." she promised him darkly, her teeth taking a bite at his jugular. Zoro could feel his pulse quicken, much to her delight, he wasn't afraid though, he was angry. He had been caught without even realizing it and was at this moment at her mercy.

The hold on his neck intensified and he was sure he was going to have her fucking teeth marks imprinted in his skin for a while, it didn't hurt though, Zoro was used to much worse. Just then he heard the rattle of his katana, Wado Ichimonji was shaking in his grasp, his muscles were straining with the need to move them. Just a little more and he would shove Wado right through her rib cage.

It was then that his neck was released, and it was then that Zoro could feel her as she pressed up against him, he could feel the way she had molded herself to his body, her other palm snaking up his back tracing a lazy path up his spine. Zoro could feel the unkind smile that was stretched across her lips.

"It was his fault that we had rush into the New World, if you had kept that stupid Captain of yours in line, he wouldn't have brought down the Admiral on Seabody. We wouldn't have gotten caught up with Blackbeard.. I wouldn't have lost!" She screeched then, her hand tightening in his hair.

Zoro could feel her pull away now, and saw as Jewelry Bonney smiled, "I swore I would destroy you if I ever crossed paths with you again. And I will destroy you all of you Straw Hats, but first." she purred and slapped him. Hard.

The force behind the single strike flung Zoro from his spot, loosing not only his footing but his hold of Wado Ichimonji, the blade left his grasp and plunged into the soft floor below, this was all he saw right before his form collided with the surrounding bushes. Zoro didn't cry out though, he was actually more confused than angry now. The sting of the slap was vanishing replaced by a weird sensation. Zoro didn't know what was happening, his body didn't know what was happening!

His vision was becoming blurry and distorted, he was disoriented and to top it all off Bonny's presence was gone!

Zoro tried to call out to her to yell and curse, but all he managed was a choked sound as he began to feel like he was being suffocated, Zoro struggled against the material that seemed to collapse and pool around him only to discover that his motor skills were crap even though he could move again. And now, now fear was definitely settling in.

Zoro cried.

* * *

Law had cursed the moment he sensed her presence, what the hell did Big Eater Bonney want with them? What the fuck could she possibly want on this barren island?

Taking off from his spot on the beach Law ran into the vegetation where the green haired swordsman and Luffy had walked into not that long ago. The straw hat first mate had claimed he wanted to see more of the island, and Luffy just invited himself along. Law had been against the idea because, one there was nothing out there. Two the woods were not the greatest place for directionless idiots. And three what sort of moron decides to leave the shore where you can see the Thousand Sunny to instead walk into unexplored woods?

But as he had expected, the Straw Hats had done what they wanted and he had been left alone waiting to be rescued on the beach. Normally, Law wouldn't have worried about the other crew, they could take care of themselves, but the way he registered Bonney at the moment, she was radiating this aura of malice that did not sit well with the surgeon, and it was in his best interest to keep them well.

Rushing past the trees and sprouting bushes, Law was ready to barge into the scene and do what he deemed necessary to protect those who were allied to him, but once he got there, Law was left dumbfounded. Confusion marred his features as he scanned the area, Big Eater was gone and he was no longer able to sense her anywhere near the area.

And more than that... there was this sound.

One that grated his hearing and made him cringe in response to it. Law did not like this sound.

Law's eyes scanned the area again, his cold gray eyes coming to rest on a spot on the grass where a discarded boot lay. The same sort of boot he knew the swordsman liked to wear. It was also in the direction the obnoxious wail was coming from, just a few feet away from the edge of the clearing where Law stood.

With a frown pulling at his lips, Law strode over to the discarded object and nudged it with his foot, his face reflecting his clear dislike for the entire situation as he stepped out of the clearing back into the jungle like woods and made his way over to the animated bush. His footsteps and appearance made known quieted the sound of muffled cries, much to his relief. Though what he found there soon turned that relief into... dread.

There entangled it the green leaves and slim branches that composed the bush were a tangle of clothes that belonged to the swordsman, and his swords were there as well, two of them still attached to his his red sash held securely in their sheaths, and the other sheath lay empty, Law knowing he had already noted where the white hilted sword was discarded back in the middle of the open field.

Upon further inspection, Law realized with a sinking feeling that the dark green coat was moving!

"Dear god..." Law breathed as his tattooed hand reached out and pulled back the coat.

"Zoro-ya?"

* * *

Luffy broke through the clearing then, his hands balled and ready.

"Zoro!" he was ready to stand by in case his friend needed any help with whoever it was that had entered the island. Luffy was so pumped to be dealing with something! To get some sort of action that he failed to notice that the presence he had felt earlier was no longer around.

Whirling around Luffy, looked confused, his wide coal eyes looked around the clearing, his brow furrowing as he came upon Zoro's sword that was sticking straight up from the ground. A warning sound rose in the back of his head.

"Zoro?" Luffy called as he stepped closer to his sword, Zoro didn't like parting with them, especially the white one, who's name Luffy could never remember, all he knew was that this one was special, the one Zoro cared about above all the others.

Hesitant to touch it Luffy looked uncertainly at it and peeked around again trying in vain to find his missing Nakama, fear rose steadily through him making his throat clench as he tried not to imagine the worst possible situation. Not Zoro, Zoro couldn't leave him, not without his permission! Zoro was still his first mate, he _had_ to see Luffy become King of the Pirates, and Luffy _had_ to see him become the World's greatest Swordsmaster!

Just then Luffy heard the shifting of leaves and soft cry of crushed twigs. Turning with a brilliant smile, Luffy was ready to pounce and embrace his nakama only to pause and stare at Torao... Luffy's smile wavered slightly as he took in the sight of the surgeon that was making his way over to him.

"Oi Torao, where's Zoro?" Luffy swallowed his rising panic once more. Torao was here, and if Torao was there then things would be okay right? Luffy tried to reassure himself with that thought as he stepped over to his newest friend only to pause.

"Oi, what's that?" he asked, finger pointing at several things. Around Torao's waist Zoro's red sash was tied and holding up two katana's and the sheath of the white one that was still next to Luffy. On his shoulder, Zoro's dark green coat draped his entire left side, hiding the top of Zoro's swords from Luffy's view. And in Torao's arms was Zoro's light green haramaki.

Piercing gray eyes looked up to Luffy but before he could even utter a word, the dark haired teen was rushing at him. The worst possible situation blinding him from analyzing anything further.

"LAW!" White hot rage filled Luffy as he unknowingly entered gear second and aimed to take his anger out on Law, who could have been the _only_ person on the island to take Zoro down. "Gomu-Gomu no..."

Luffy pulled his arms back allowing them to stretch beyond any human limit, feeling the familiar pull and strain on both his appendages and just as quickly retracting them, sending his arms forward in a flurry of fists. "GATTLING!"

The former Shichibukai, however, dodged his attack. "Room. Shambles." Luffy had failed to notice the blue film that had enveloped him in mid attack and found himself punching solid air, while a pebble was left in Law's place. Whirling around to face him Luffy narrowed his eyes, ready to attack once again before something stopped him.

A baby began to cry.

Luffy's brow furrowed together as he pinpointed the crying to be coming from Torao... more specifically, the haramaki. "A baby..." he found himself saying stupidly. And it was then that his body felt cool again, his raised hands lowering as he stepped closer to Torao.

"Are you calm now, Mugiwara-ya?" Law rumbled before him, making the teen remember he was actually _there,_ that it was Torao here, not someone else, not an enemy, but Torao!

Nodding his head, but still confused as hell, Luffy walked over to the other Captain. "What's... that?" he asked eyeing the bundle in Torao's arms warily.

"I believe he is yours, Mugiwara-ya."

"MINE?!" Luffy cried out as he stared at the crying bundle in the surgeon's hands. "I didn't see a stork, and I'm sure as Hell I did _not_ ask for a baby. I want MEAT!" the teen huffed angrily, now cursing whoever it was that delivered babies instead of meat.

His outburst only gained a knock over his head, Torao holding the end of Kikoku's sheath. "You idiot, that's not what storks are for, and he is yours because this is Zoro-ya." Torao explains and hoists up the sniffling child that looks to Luffy with wide teary emerald eyes.

Luffy blinks at the little kid, the small child was near a year? Luffy didn't know, he had no prior experiences with babies. But this one did look like Zoro, he had his green hair, his green eyes, all of his scars were gone and he was rounder... Luffy had to hum as his head tilted to the left and then to the right before shock finally registered. "AH TORAO! ZORO! ZORO WHY ARE YOU A BABY!?"

* * *

Growling under his breath Law hits Luffy with Kikoku again and frowns as Zoro cries once more, startled and most likely scared out of his mind at the received reaction.

"Oi shut it." Law's voice is calm, but the warning is clearly heard as the strawhat wearing teen shuts his mouth and _glares_ at his first mate.

"Why is Zoro a baby?" He tried again.

"I'm guessing you sensed her earlier." Law begins, earning a nod, for once the teen looking serious as he looks right at Law. "That was Jewelry Bonney, one of the nine Rookies, and a fellow Supernova, what she was doing on this island, I don't know but it seems that she got a hold of Zoro-ya and from the rumors I have heard it appears she does in fact have the abilities to alter ones age."Law explained in the simplest terms that he could though it seemed he needed to simplify it just a bit (a lot) further.

"Bonney-ya turned Zoro-ya into a baby using her Devil Fruit." he finished with a sigh and Luffy nodded as if he had understood, though it was made clear he had no idea what was happening just as his pointer finger reached out and poked the soft chubby cheek of baby Zoro.

The baby looked on mesmerized by the action, following Luffy's finger and Law could only sigh. Why? Why did he have to be stuck on an island with this idiot and a newly turned baby?

Just then Luffy chuckled. "Shishishi. Oi Zoro, don't worry, Torao and I will get you back to normal, until then we'll be your parents!"

"Oi oi, who said I would-" Law was cut off by Luffy looking at him with wide coal eyes. And Law returned that with his sternest, "I am not going through with any of your stupid whims!" look that lasted all about five seconds before he sighed and relented.

"Fine, but only because we need him to take down Doflamingo."

Just what did he just agree to?!

* * *

 **And there you have it guys!**

 **please let us know what you think? Did we do good? Reviews fuel us you know.**

 **Thanks for reading and have a SUPER wonderful day! - Bleachigo15 & Leafy**


	2. Parental Roles

**Hi everyone! I am SO excited to start this fanfiction collab with LeafyxThiefy. I'm a little nervous but! I shall try. Now without further ado, I present you with chapter two! (That rhymed!)**

* * *

Law couldn't believe the mess he got himself into.

Luffy laughed while walking back towards the camp the three had made the previous night, the baby in his arms squirming to get out of the grip. "Yoshi, yoshi Zoro!" the captain chides as he holds the green haired close to his chest. "Shishishi we'll take care of you, don't worry."

The surgeon looks upon the scene with a touch of disgust, but keeps the opinion to himself. In the end, the man was powerful, and his talents were greatly needed for the fight against Dolflamingo. "'Yoshi, yoshi?'" Law asks, an amused eyebrow raised. "Never expected you to be the baby type, Mugiwara-ya."

Luffy seemed unfazed by the comment, and looks upwards, thinking. "Well, Makino always told me that when I was crying as a child." Law left the statement hanging in the air, along with the "you still are a child" retort.

After a couple beats of silence, a small wet sputtering sound rings through the air, followed by an unpleasant smell. "Torao…" Luffy suddenly says, a strange undertone to his voice. "The blanket looks a little…brown." The surgeon pauses, a cold chill racing down his spine. Zoro couldn't have-

One glance at the child's face and the mischief in his eyes told Law everything he needed to know. The baby cried loudly, his small hands balling into soft fists. Luffy bought the act without a second thought, immediately placing the baby down on a flat rock, repeatedly asking what was wrong. He unties the white cloth around the baby's waist, and a tsunami of smell erupts forth.

"Ewww," Luffy drawls, holding the baby a ways from his face. "He stinks, Torao. What do we do?"

"Don't ask me," he dismisses, continuing his walk.

Luffy looks down at his nakama with furrowed brows, deeply worried for the man- er, baby. "Zoro…" he mutters, genuine concern laced within the name. At the expression on the captain's face, the baby cries loudly, small hiccups separating the nigh pitched wails.

Law's ears ring at the sound, that horrid, ear-damaging noise that tore away at his patience. He could only stand the weeping of a baby for so long before anger takes over. "Fine. Mugiwara-ya, give me Zoro-ya."

"What?" Luffy asks defensively. "Will you help him now?"

Sighing, the man grunts affirmatively in response, walking back towards the whining baby quickly. Bending down, he readies his tattooed hands on the soiled blanket. With a quick movement of expert fingers, the diaper was changed within a second. Luffy looks on with awe as the soaked white blanket was tossed to the side, replaced by a yellow cloth, wrapped tightly around the baby's backside and waist.

"Is that my…?" the younger asks in awe, glancing down at his waist before looking back towards Zoro. "When did you..?"

Law sighs. "I took care of many babies on an island with my crew once. It's a long story. Damned bear was so persistent." He mutters the last sentence, shaking his head at the memory. Luffy, however, had bright yellow stars in his eyes. "You're amazing, Torao!" he praises, and Law can't help but feel a slight accomplishment, though the emotion is invisible on his countenance.

"Then, it's decided!" Luffy giggles as he raises Zoro high into the air, earning a delighted squeal from the green haired. "Zoro, your mom is gunna be Torao!"

Law stills. "Excuse me?"

Luffy looks at him as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "Well, a baby has to have a mom and a dad, right?"

Law did not like the direction this was going. "Mugiwara-ya, I'm telling you now-"

The teen was already walking off, the baby in his arms demanding his attention. "Don't worry Zoro, your mom will get us some food for tonight," he says reassuringly. The words earn another giggle from the small one, and the two harmonize in laughter. Law could barely contain his anger. Him? A mother? Was Luffy drunk? High?

"Oi! Wait, Mugiwara-ya!" he calls out, gracefully tripping on his jacket as he scrambles after the trouble making teen. The current situation is much too sudden for the surgeon- he loved carefully planned out, strictly outlined plans. Not…whatever this was. Making decisions on a whim. Cursing loudly, he runs after Luffy to find him…gone.

And Zoro alone.

The baby had been left on the floor, crying. Law glares at the child, an eye twitching due to his declining tolerance of the constant racket.

A bush rattles, and a nearby snake slithers from its low branches. Its emerald head turns around in a semi-circle, seeming to admire the thriving scenery. Law's gaze flickers towards the animal, whose thick body curls around itself, as if a coiled spring. Beady, ravaging eyes turn and spot the human child, and the dark bodied snake absentmindedly licks his lips. It bears its venomous fangs before attacking, launching towards Zoro with mouth opened wide.

Law didn't even know he reacted.

One second, the snake was no less than a foot from the baby, whose cries grew unbearably louder, with its large fangs dripping with deadly poison. The next, Zoro was in his arms, Room had just deactivated, and the slithery animal had been chopped into numerous fine pieces.

Law's eyes were wide, sending spiteful daggers at the dead snake. "Damn cold-blooded bastard," he spits, his firm grip on the baby tightening protectively. Law struggles to bring his thumping heart, which leapt into his throat, back down to where it was supposed to be.

"Shishishi! I knew it!"

Law's head swivels towards the offending laugh, and glares at Luffy, the triumphant grin he wore on his face only making Law's gaze narrow tremendously. "And just what exactly did you know, Mugiwara-ya?" Law asks with a low voice, a murderous look in his eyes.

"That you're an awesome mom!" Luffy cheers, immediately grabbing Zoro from Law's arms and holding him close. "I'm sorry, Zoro, that I put you through that," he whispers seriously. The green haired whimpers quietly, and the surgeon's eyebrows jump. "Are you saying that you set that whole scenario up?"

"…Yup."

"You put your own nakama in danger?" Law asks incredulously, his gaze falling on Zoro before landing on the younger black haired teen. That stupid grin of his widened impossibly further.

"Nope. Because I knew you would save him, Zoro was never in any danger at all!" Luffy laughs. Law wanted to throttle him. He'd been duped so easily it was sad.

Fuming, the surgeon walks past him, keeping his pace brisk and sharp. "I need a nap," he mutters, eyes shadowed over.

"Alright, Torao! We'll get dinner ready this time! Will you help?" Luffy asks Zoro excitedly. "Dabu da!" the baby cries in response, happiness evident in the tone.

"Yoosh!" Luffy yells, "Let's get some food!"

* * *

The sky had dyed itself a darker shade of blue, the indigo sea spreading over the island the three resided on. Law snuggled deeper into the blanket of leaves the swordsman had made the day he rescued the two of them. The man had gone out of his way to even make a small hut for them to reside in, out of wood and leaves, dutifully proclaiming that the future Pirate King "needed at least this".

The cold air makes the man shiver and pull up the blankets further. Turning in his sleep, Law's mind wanders towards the past twelve hours. The day's events still boggled his mind, and the surgeon desperately needed sleep to rationally think of the next day. He was so far gone, however, that even he didn't sense when Luffy arrived at the hut. The teen laid his wide, dark eyes on the man and a soft smile spreads across his face.

"Look, Zoro, your mom is sleeping so peacefully shishishsi," Luffy says softly, gesturing towards the slowly rising and falling blanket. "Do you think I should wake him up for food?"

"Abuu, dabada," Zoro replies in response, shaking his head violently.

Luffy almost bursts out laughing right there in front of the other sleeping man. "You're so funny Zoro, even as a baby!"

"Buu! Ada ba!" the green haired cries, and Law groans a bit in front of them, his dark brows creating troubled creases on his head.

The straw hatted teen moves away from the sleeping man, swiftly exiting the hut. "Zoro, you've gotta be more quiet!" he chides, eyebrows furrowing, "I don't wanna wake Torao now."

Zoro seems to glare, his eyes narrowing slightly. Though, on such a young face, the baby seemed to just squint, his facial features squishing together almost cartoon-like. Luffy couldn't hold back the ringing laughter that bubbled up from his throat, and even the green haired seemed surprised by the reaction. Luffy struggles to catch his breath as he continues to walk back towards the small campfire he lit, meat of various animals of the island cooking on the stick over the heat.

"Do you want meat, Zoro?" Luffy asks after catching his breath. He settles the baby down beside him, leaning against a log facing the fire before helping himself to heaping chunks of the food. The green haired simply stares at the meat, short, chubby arms outstretched as to reach it. An embarrassed blush comes across his face, and he strains to reach the meat again.

Luffy almost chokes at the sight.

"Oi Zoro, you need…you need some help with that?" Luffy gasps after swallowing his eleventh chunk of meat, beaming amusedly at the younger. "Seems like you're a little short there."

The expression Zoro made was all Luffy needed to burst into laughter yet again, slapping his knees and holding his stomach, barely able to get oxygen through the fit. The continuous laughter brings a slight frown to the baby's face, and Luffy struggles to inhale air as another obnoxious cry rings through the otherwise silent night.

The teen recovers just as Zoro little fingers curl into fists again, shaking slightly at the intensity of his tears. "Y-Yoshi yoshi," Luffy says comfortingly, laughter in every word. He picks up the teary baby and slowly rocks him back and forth. Zoro quiets almost immediately, salt still on his round cheeks.

Luffy tears off a piece of meat and offers it to the baby, who takes the food in his hands and stares at it. Zoro puts the meat in his mouth, and just as quickly takes it out. Blinks once. Stares at Luffy for help.

Luffy raises an eyebrow. "What's wrong Zoro?"

Zoro opens his mouth and slightly leans towards Luffy, so his gums are exposed. The teen blinks. "You don't have teeth," Luffy notes with a blank expression. "Want me to chew your food?"

The green haired nods ever so slightly, a dark blush on his face now, and Luffy smiles warmly. "Give it here," he says with an outstretched hand. The baby, though it took many tries, puts the meat in the offered palm, and Luffy pops it in his mouth, swiftly chewing the food. He spits it back out ungracefully, and Zoro inwardly cringes at the sound.

"Here, eat up…"

* * *

Zoro was one hundred and ten percent done with this baby crap.

Why the hell did that woman think it was okay for her to just turn him into a baby? It wasn't fair, it really wasn't. Not to mention the two he was stuck on the island with- one an idiot and another a dark, moody guy- wasn't much for him to work with. But since the two suddenly decided to be his parents, even picking roles for crying out loud, Zoro's day has been anything but normal.

He found out that though he was turned into a baby, and robbed of his physical appearance and abilities, he still had his mind intact. He could try to do things such as sitting up (he ended up rocking back and forth), but to no avail due to his loss of muscle. Unfortunately, being a baby came with…well, all the uncontrollable facets of being a baby.

He had gritted his teeth when Luffy put him on the ground earlier, uncontrollably sad when Luffy said he would leave him there. The teen laughed and said he'd put a poisonous snake he found nearby in a bush, promising that the snake would attack, and that Law would save him.

The hell?

Of course he had no choice at the time but to accept the circumstance, for he was as helpless as a- …well, a baby. But somehow, the situation played out exactly as the captain had thought it would. Not without his heart racing a thousand miles per hour, more or less.

If Zoro said that Law was experienced with babies, he'd be lying. The guy was a plain genius, even he had to admit. As utterly and completely awkward as it was for someone to, he dared to think it, change his diaper, Zoro couldn't help but praise the way the man did so. It happened in less than a second or two, Zoro's exposed skin only visible for a mere moment. The talent was a surprising one, for someone with so many tattoos. He had no other option but to man- or baby- up and let him do it (now that he thinks of it, did he really have a choice?). Since the urges came and go on its own, the control of it was impossible.

And now, he was being spoon fed chewed up food by none other than his captain. The humiliation spread across his cheeks as he gratefully took the food, which was a million times easier to swallow than the bulky meat offered earlier. He filled pretty quickly, much to Luffy's delight, as he could devour the rest of the meat. All the while, Zoro had to watch in disgust.

The night was far from young, and yet sleepiness pulled the lids of the baby downwards. As Zoro slowly gave in to the wonderful feeling of sleep, the teen beside him put the fire out, scooped him up, and headed back towards the hut.

* * *

Trafalgar Law woke up to nothing but darkness and warmth.

His heavy lidded eyes cracked open, just a bit, to view the world around him. The man had woken up at an ungodly hour in the morning, he could tell; especially since the navy sky was graced only by a few weak rays of day. Law blinks at a movement on his abdomen- a warm movement. It took everything in the surgeon's power to not to cut up the small child sleeping against him as a reflex action.

Law stiffens against the hair tickling his chest. Zoro was sleeping against him? The baby looks like his was in the most comfortable position in the world, his tiny chest evenly rising and falling with his eyes closed contently.

Law's sudden movements caused a certain arm to tighten around his waist, incoherent words being muttered into his back. His exhausted eyes roll backwards to find Luffy's face buried into his shoulder blade, his elastic arms wrapped around him comfortingly. "Torao…" he heard the teen quietly murmur in the darkness, and the low voice spreads a light pink across Law's cheeks. The older, now realizing just what position the two were in, tries to escape from the rubbery jail. His efforts were, sadly, (why did he even bother?) completely and utterly in vain. Sighing, the surgeon simply relaxes into the warm hug, thankful it at least provided heat. His narrowed gaze eyes Zoro's breathing, his small frame curled up against him, back against his abs.

He falls asleep, his gaze set on the baby before him as he drifts off again.

When the man woke up, however, it was a different story.

Law's shoulder was being repeatedly rammed into his cheek, a valid effort not only to wake him up, but to piss him off first thing in the morning. Hissing at the particularly strong ray of sunshine hitting his eyes, the surgeon reaches up and grabs the offending hand. "What in the hell-"

"He's gone!"

The older's eyes narrow. "Mugiwara-ya, what in the honest fu-"

Luffy looks down at the surgeon with wide, terrified eyes. "Torao, I can't find Zoro! He's just gone!"

Law shoots up, the sleepiness disappearing from his body immediately. "What?"

* * *

 **I hoped you liked that second chapter guys! What'd you all think? ^^ Thanks for reading! –Leafy & Bleachigo15**


	3. Mama Bear

**Ah you guys are just so freaking awesome! Yup you guys are amazing!**

 **Quick Disclaimer, neither I nor Bleachigo15 own One piece. Enjoy!~**

* * *

Law could not believe what was happening!

To say that Law was suddenly devastated and distressed beyond his mind was a _huge_ understatement.

How do you loose a child?! Especially a child that was right against his fucking chest. Zoro had been right against him in the early hours of the morning. Hell he was _in_ Law's arms for crying out loud. And it sure wasn't like the swordsman could just up and walk away on his own!

So where the flying mother of fuck was the baby Marimo!?

"Okay, okay. Calm down Trafalgar, freaking out isn't going to help you find the kid." he told himself and adjusted his hat on his head while assessing the situation with a slightly calmer mind.

"Zoro was in your arms a few hours ago, two at the most. And it isnt like he can just crawl away, much less walk out. And feel that..." he questioned himself as he patted the spot where the baby had rested so comfortably against his chest. "It's still warm..."

Stilling at this realization Law stood stock still for a moment as he registered his own observation. His chest was still warm from the body heat he and the newly-made baby had shared. Anger rose within the surgeon, a pure hot white fury that quickly consumed every cell of his body, wiping away any sensible thought as he turned a murderous glare to the grinning teen who took one look at him and burst out laughing like a maniac.

" _Mugiwara-ya_." Law's voice was but above a whisper but held all of the rage within him and the unmistakable promise that he was about to do some horrifying things to the straw hat wearing Captain.

"Did you put Zoro-ya in danger again?" the surgeon asked lowly as he readied himself to slice the teen up in as many pieces it took for him to learn his fucking lessons. It was not the time to be fucking around and misplace one of his fucking Nakama who was a turned into a suckling babe!

Law was not ready to deal with Luffy's shit at this hour of the morning! He was not yet mentally prepared to handle both a baby _and_ Luffy with the amount of sleep that he had gotten, so one could only imagine the look of the dark aura that surrounded the Heart Pirates Captain as his hand twitched, intent on getting a hold on Kikoku.

"Shishishishi. Relaaaaax Torao, Zoro's good. I tried to wake you up plenty of times but you wouldn't listen so" he drawled and rounded the little hut. "I put Zoro over here. Zooooro! Zoro! he bought it. Shishishishi You should have seen the look on his face!" the teen screamed while running around the outside of the makeshift house.

'Luffy-ya you fucking idiot' Law fumed as he stomped around the hut to make sure that the small Marimo was okay, or as fine as he could be with a person like Luffy looking over him.

Simmering down from his previous anger, Law stopped behind the strawhat wearing teen and frowned while avoiding the sudden onslaught of branches, leaves, and pebbles that the teen suddenly felt the urge to throw his way.

"Mugiwara-ya, what are you doing?" Law asked lowly, his annoyance building up again. The teen however, ignored him as he continued to disturb the general area, tossing everything he could get is hands on

"Zoro! Oi Zoro where'd you go!" the dark haired Captain huffed his head doing not one or two but three 360 degree turns and twirling his neck that many times as he glared at the ground looking for the moss haired baby.

Blinking owlishly he suddenly screamed and snapped his head back into place after two revolusions on his slender neck, and that was when Luffy entered panic mode, his stretching hands roaming all over the place once again tearing at planst and low handing branches, flipping over small palm sized rock to look under them as if the child was hiding underneath them.

"Did your Captain ever say you could get lost!" the teen screeched as he headed outside no doubt to cause the same degree of damage to the surrounding vegetation.

"Oi Zoro! This isn't funny anymore! Come on out!" the captain roared and continued to freak out while behind him Law was lost...

Law suddenly felt numb as he stepped forward, there caught in a low brush was something... a thin tuft of fur.

* * *

Zoro was scared, again.

He knew his face was red with the strain he was putting on it and he was crying out for all he was worth but that was in no way helping his situation and he knew it, but he couldn't help it. Whenever Zoro felt upset now, his body reacted naturally to that emotion.

One of the many _many_ drawbacks of being a baby he had learned in this short amount of time. Was that as a baby you wore your emotions on your face, quite literally.

If he was happy, then his baby face would smile, if he was scared, he would quiver and loose all hold of his bladder, not that he had much of a hold on it at this moment but still Zoro did _not_ appreciate soiling himself whenever he was frightened!

And that was what he was at his moment as he curled into a ball trying to hide himself, he was confused and scared. Half of his mind told him to be rational and calm down, but the more prominent instinct that he had of a child told him he was not where he was supposed to be. He was not with his 'family' and thus he was not safe. Not being safe was terrifying, and with that ugly sick twisted feeling of fear looming in the front of his mind, Zoro could hardly concentrate enough of his thought process to make anything out of his situation other than this feeling of abandonment.

Where was Luffy? Where was his Captain?! Where was Law? Where were his supposed parents who were supposed to keep him safe?! Isn't that what parents were _supposed_ to do?!

Zoro's eyes remained closed while he continued to cry, missing the warmth that had surrounded him, that sense of absolute security he had felt while being in the Heart Pirates Captain's arms. But that had been taken away by his own idiot Captain that had tried to mimic the trick from the previous day to get a reaction from the stoic man. Zoro had been hidden in the bushes bleary eyed and sleepy before he was stolen.

Now Zoro didn't know where he was! All he knew was that he was scared, cold and missing both Luffy and Law while the thing that stole him away from the warmth and safety of his "mother's" arms crept closer, it's hot clouding breath creeping over his tiny form.

Zoro cringed away as much as he could a piercing wail leaving his throat as he cried with more vigor! His plea calling to his adopted parents.

 _Law Luffy help me!_

* * *

Luffy's head shot up suddenly his distressed searching freezing in that moment as he heard the cry of the babyfied Marimo. With his face scrunching up adorably in concentration his Haki reaching out to find his first mate.

However, Law was the first to respond, he had been contemplating the many colorful ways he could sever the teen up before his exceptionally sharp ears heard the cry of their child in care.

"Zoro-ya." the Heart Pirates Captain breathed, relief and apprehension flooding out the rage that had welled up in him as he easily reached out with his Haki, moving way before he had a chance to find him. Law knew the general direction of where the green haired baby was now, and that was enough to get him moving.

Quick steps carried his form farther away from Luffy and closer to the wailing child he was supposed to take care of while they sorted out how to get him back to his normal self. But all that had to take a backseat in his mind as he raced into the woods, not listening to the calls of "Torao" behind him as Luffy chased after him.

The rage was returning, Law was pissed, but this time he was not mad at Luffy, oh no he was mad at whoever was daring to cause the small bundle of greenness distress.

The cries were pulling at his heart strings, though he would never admit this openly, the high pitched and resounding wails of the small child were calling to Law, bringing out a protectiveness he had thought long gone, extinct even. The last time he had felt this was during the time he had lost Lamie... His little sister was so small back then, small and helpless just like Zoro was now, and Law had been unable to protect her, he would be damned if he let he same thing happen to the first mate of Luffy's crew. Not again, Law would not loose another child left in his care.

As he thought him Law made his way deeper into the island, the helpless and heart wrenching cries increasing in volume the closer he got. And the closer he got to the source, the clearer he could hear the distress behind them, the absolute terror behind the pleas for help.

All thoughts of anything else left Law's mind, the only one that remained in his mind was the strong urge, no the instinct to protect the baby, to get him to safety and pull him close to his chest and soothe away the darkness that was no doubt plaguing the small child. At that moment Law wanted nothing more than to soothe the child and _hurt_ whoever it was that was causing him to cry.

* * *

Luffy was trailing closely behind the surgeon all the while calling after him.

"Slow down Torao! You're going to walk right into that-!" Luffy stopped himself as the tree Law was about to ram into was suddenly reduced to more pieces than he could count, and Law didn't even have to use "Room" for him to slice it up.

'Oh boy he really is mad now' Luffy thought to himself as he rushed after the disgruntled older man, barely able to make out the dark crimson haze that was swirling around the other Captain. That was definitely some sort of evil aura, he could tell. Ever since Luffy had honed his Haki he was able to tell how people were feeling if they felt it strongly enough, but even though Law was radiating this murderous intent, he could tell it was also not something that was directed at him or even at Zoro.

Speaking of Zoro, Luffy tilted his head once more as another cry from his first mate resounded, and he made a face, he wondered what was happening to Zoro, but maybe he had just gotten lost and that was the reason he was crying. But did he seriously have to roll away so far from the camp?

He was only brought out of his musings by the sudden stop of Zoro's cries, sniffles followed hiccups as Luffy bumped into the rigid back of the surgeon, his mouth opening about to question why he stopped before the older man growled out.

Wait were those _two_ growls?

Luffy turned a wide pair of coal eyes to the surgeon, having to take a step back to gaze at the looming precense over them.

"Woooooooaaaah! Awesome!" Luffy marveled as the large silhouette of a bear loomed over them. "Hey is he one of yours?!" Luffy asked turning to Law who only growled further, his body seeming to rise to his full height.

Luffy tilted his head in confusion as he tried to make sense of what was happening. Law was friends with a bear, so maybe he used some special call for one to come to the island and rescue them?

"Step away from the baby." The warning brought Luffy out of his thoughts to become further confused.

The bear instead of answering lumbered but two steps forward on its hind legs, looking as poised as Law to look as big and intimidating as possible. The sight was funny to Luffy as he looked on, Wasn't the bear friendly?

A deafening roar answered that question, causing Luffy's cheeks to be blown up in a way that shouldn't be humanly possible, well to anyone who wasn't a rubber person at least. The roar though moved neither he nor Law from their spot as they held their ground, Luffy smiling like the idiot he was and Law glowering dangerously as he narrowed his gaze at the bear.

"Oi, Zoro! Why'd you run away, were you trying to fight this bear all by yourself?" Luffy called out then noticing the trembling ball of moss near the entrance of a cave, where the bear must've hidden the day before.

Chuckling Luffy made to step closer to the hiccuping baby. "Yoshi, Yoshi Zoro, it's okay but you probably shouldn't train in that-" Luffy was cut off by a tattooed hand that suddenly blocked his way.

" _The bear is mine."_ Luffy almost didn't hear the male's harsh whisper, but he was sure that's what he heard.

"Uh, Torao?" Luffy questioned.

However, Law was far beyond hearing him. "ROOM!"

The blue film enveloped them in an instant, and Luffy could swear that the aura that was along Law's frame intensified before everything happened at once. Law was near him, and suddenly was not, Kikoku was unsheathed, the cursed sword finding every weak spot on the bears body, shredding it to miniature pieces, one even landing by Luffy's feet, was that half an ear? Luffy found himself in the mixture of rooting, shuddering, and pouting.

On one hand, Law was totally kicking some serious ass, going as far as electroshicking the bear before it was sliced. On a second, Law was a bit scary in whatever mode this was. And the last Luffy wanted to pout because the bear had been reduced to nothing more than little pieces, man, that bear had looked really tasty. Now they couldn't eat it.

"And that will teach you to stay away from others kids." Law huffed fianlly drawing Luffy's attention once more before he laughed.

* * *

Startled out of his thoughts Law looked around him, confusion marring his features before he felt something squirming in his arms. Looking down, Law was almost shocked enough to drop the small bundle that so happened to be the missing moss head.

"Zoro-ya!" was all he was able to manage before he snuggled the little boy and sneered at the mess around him. Not caring what had happened there, and simply glad that Zoro was back with them and was safe. His heart was beating extremely fast, but nothing seemed broken, Law would have to inspect him for any lacerations or bruises when they got back to their little hut.

"C'mon LMugiwara-ya, lets go back." he mumbled and began to leave the laughing teen, not sparing him a single glance, and completely missing the look of wonder and of slight admiration in the younger man's eyes.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent lazily, Law had looked over Zoro after a much needed diaper change, and even went as far as to clean all the dirt off of him, much to Zoro's growing discomfort with the entire situation.

Ha was supposed to be the world's greatest swordsman some day! A man with such a title should not have to endure any of this! Really, he was pissed or as pissed as he could be, since even he couldn't deny the small sense of security and warmth that he felt was he was being taken care of both captains.

After they bathed him, which had to be done twice, because Luffy, who had been in charge of drying him as Law made a set of clothes from pieces of Zoro's coat, his oh so wonderful Captain and Future Pirate King "Accidentally" dropped him into a mud puddle before following himself to "Help" Zoro out of it.

Law had been mad, yelling at Luffy and ordering him to take a bath as well, which the captain had adamantly refused until Law gave him the dirtiest look that would put any of the mud around them to shame.

Pouting, Luffy did as he was told after splashing Law and getting into the water that depleted his strength. Thus Zoro got a second bath, Law had to get his hands out a few times to regain his own strength before finisbing Zoro up and was that a smile that Zoro saw on the man's lips. Zoro was left confused, clean yes, but truly confused.

This day had been one confusion after another, first Luffy decides to hide him in the bushes to scare the Heart Pirates Captain, to get kidnapped by a fucking bear, who most likely wanted to eat his chubby baby self, and to get weirdly rescued by said captain... and get a bath after, actually two baths. And another embarrassing moment to burn out if his mind forever.

Needless to say that Zoro slept for the remainder of the day, oblivious to how Law and Luffy shared a fire that night.

Luffy looking uncharacteristically thoughtful as he sat next to the surgeon who was rocking Zoro gently in his arms, holding him protectively against his chest, wrapping Zoro not only in his coat but also in his own dark and warm one, the chill of the night setting in.

"H-hey Torao?" Luffy sounded uncertain.

Law only grunted as gray eyes remained on the sleeping baby mosshead.

"I...' Luffy hesitated, "I'm sorry I put Zoro in danger like that."

"Yes... he could have gotten eaten, Luffy-ya you DO realize Zoro-ya is helpless right now, right?" Law said his voice laced in light anger before the calmed studying the smooth baby face of a man he barely knew by association.

"I know you want to think that Zoro is the strong Nakama you're used to but the way he is now, he can barely lift a finger to help himself. So its up to you as his captain to look after him." he paused and after a moment, Law finally looked up and met the eyes of the younger male. "And its up to me as your ally to help you help him."

"Shishishishi, I was right Torao. You make a great mom. Definitely better than Dadan." Luffy smiled brilliantly, outshining the stars at that moment, and even the moon in that moment.

In Law's arms, Zoro smiled in his sleep.

* * *

 **And we end it with Fluff! At least I count it as fluff X3 so tell us what you think?**

 **Until next time! Thank you to all of those who have taken the time to read, favorite, follow and review our little brain child!**

 **Oh and guess what! there is fan art! Chech out Nams-ya's profile on Tumblr she drew baby Zoro! I don't know how to post links so... yeah. See you soon! Thanks again!**


	4. A Sickness or Two

**Here's the fourth chapter for you all! Neither LeafyxThiefy nor I own this amazing series, One Piece!**

* * *

Zoro snuggled deeper into the warm embrace of the surgeon, ignoring the bright sunlight hitting his face. Though his mind and pride was screaming at him to get the fuck away, and his young face smiled even wider. Law really was warm, and reliant at that, so the green haired child could sleep the morning away, knowing not a hair on his head would be touched with the man around.

Luffy, however, was a completely different story.

The teen had all but recovered from the previous day's events, and Zoro didn't even have to look to see the devilish grin and ideas brewing within that head of his. The baby shuddered slightly in the gentle hug of the man, and sneezed, which came out more of a hiccup than anything. Almost instinctively, the strong arms around him wrap tighter, pressing

Zoro's chubby cheek against the hard, warm abdomen of the older.

It was heaven for a small one like him.

However, their other...company seemed to have different plans. Why the captain decided now, of all times, to unleash his childish side was beyond the small swordsman. It irked him, not doubt about that, but it would only show on his young face as tears. The thought ate at him, and a slight crease began to form between his brows. Why was he even a baby? Why in the world was Luffy acting even stupider than usual? And damn it, why was he enjoying this little cuddle session he was having with Law over here?

It couldn't have been a minute later when a high pitched whine sounded throughout the hut. Luffy turned towards Zoro, his eyes wide. "He's crying," he says absentmindedly, and the mother of the baby wakes up at the noise. Groaning, he turns to his side and rubs his aching forehead, incomprehensible words falling from his lips. Luffy watches with a smile, amusement shining in his eyes as the baby crawls into Law's lap. The surgeon sits up, unruly dark hair sticking up in every which way.

Zoro curls into fetal position, and then proceeds to shiver, eyes squished in concentration. The surgeon looks down tiredly. "Zoro-ya," he mutters, reaching down to ruffle the mossy hair of the baby. He coughs slightly, and Law's eyes narrow.

"What's wrong?" asks Luffy, bouncing over to the worried expression of the older. Law fixes him with a narrowed gaze. "Luffy-ya," he says slowly. "Did you do anything while Zoro and I were asleep?"

A sheepish grin spreads across the younger' face, followed by a deep frown from the older. "Noooo," he drawls, that stupid grin still plastered onto his stupid face.

"No, really, what did you do-"

"Noooothinnnnng..." Precious laughter trickles from the teen, and Law almost smiles. And he never smiles.

"Zoro-ya has a fever," Law dead pans, looking Luffy in the eye. The teen's laughter dies off almost immediately, and he stares at Law wide eyed. "What?"

Standing up, but not without a few grunts, Law carries Zoro gingerly, as if the slightest rattle would break the baby. He cradles the child to his chest as he steps outside. Luffy scrambles after the surgeon, brows furrowed. Was what he did really that bad?

Law turns on him in the sunlight, the shadows under his eyes deeper and darker than usual. The straw hatted teen gasps at the change in the man. Law's skin had taken on shades of white, botching his cheeks, his partly exposed chest, and some of his arms. Luffy's expression darkens, a stark contrast to the pale skin before him. "What is that?" he asks, eyes wide, alert.

Scared.

Law sucks in a shaky breath at the all too familiar feeling, head pounding, strength depleting. "Luffy-ya," Law begins, his throat suddenly coarse. "What did you do?"

"I," he begins, and bites his lip, worrying. "I just found some pearls and I thought..."

One look at the suffering face of Law was all Luffy needed before the rest of the story spilled out. "I was bored so I went to the seaside and I saw some weird white pearls so I was like oh that would look so cute on Torao so I made a crown and put it on your head a few hours ago-"

Law closes his eyes, exasperated, and sits down feebly, rocking the child in his arms gently as he goes. Zoro coughs weakly, and the surgeon's dark eyes snap towards him. "Zoro's sick. And this..." He brings a shaky, pale hand towards his face. "Amber Lead," he whispers, his eyes wide. "Luffy-ya, did you dig..." Law coughs violently, a hacking, deep, unnerving one that made Zoro begin to cry, and, honestly, Luffy was feeling like that, too.

"...Did you dig this up, Luffy-ya?" Law manages to finish weakly, and Luffy nods solemnly, coming forward and gesturing to hand him Zoro. The older reluctantly hands over the baby, and once his hands are free, he stretches, wincing at the pain spreading because of the motion. "Torao..." Luffy mutters worriedly as obvious agony flickers across the man's face.

Law forces himself to take deep, controlled breaths. This couldn't be happening again, but it was, and memories prevented him from thinking rationally for a few moments. "Torao," Luffy repeats next to his ear, and Law's head snaps towards him. "Can we fix it? And what about Zoro?"

"Yeah, I can," he whispers, eyes studying the sand below them. His heart needed to slow the hell down. "And Zoro's fever is probably from being in my arms last night."

"Oh," Luffy says as-a-matter-of-factly, "then he just needs to cool down."

Even through the pain corrupting his body, Law was able to fix him with a calculating look. "And how would you of all people, Luffy-ya, know that?" he questions suspiciously. All he got in response was a feeble smile.

Sighing, Law raises his familiar hand to make use of his comforting, familiar devil fruit power. But even that action was too much for him. "Room," Law commands in a loud voice.

Nothing.

The world tilted for a second, and suddenly, the ground was very comfortable against Law's cheek. Luffy's screaming for him was nothing but background noise as he slips into the blurry darkness slowly taking his vision.

* * *

Law wakes up with something cool on his forehead, and his shirt had been removed.

Um. Ok.

He blinks slowly, getting a good look at his surroundings. The man was greeted with lazy blue skies, the occasional cloud dotting the spacious azure. Trees loomed over him, painting black against the light sky, providing him shade and comfort. Gritting his teeth at the sharp pain in his head, he groans as he sits up, stars in his eyes from the over exertion. Law continues to hold the damp cloth on his head against it, glad for the coolness of it. The pain was, thankfully, dulled slightly.

A low gargle sound from beside him nearly made Law jump. His gray eyes land on the baby Zoro, his shirt also removed, a small, wet leaf on his head.

His eyes soften at the child's leveled breathing. "Thank God," he sighs, easing back onto the soft mattress of leaves made for him.

"Torao!"

The headache is back again in full force, and Law groans loudly. "Luffy, don't you know you're supposed to be quiet around patients?" he hisses, though it didn't have as much of an effect as if he were healthy, as the teen runs closer.

Luffy was also shirtless.

Law raises an inquiring eyebrow. "Is it becoming a fashion to be half naked?" he asks quietly, throat coarse, when Luffy is close enough to speak to. The teen drops a bucket of water and reaches for him. Law tenses as the younger pulls the red cloth from his head. "I took off your shirts because you both were really hot."

Law almost chokes on air.

"...and I had to use my vest to cool you down, since your head was too big for any leaf shishishi," he says, all smiles. "O- Oi! Torao! You're burning up!"

The flustered surgeon shrinks further within his hat. "That's not funny," he says softly, almost silently, but Luffy is somehow able to pick up the low words, and he laughs that loud, boisterous laugh, and Zoro murmurs from beside them.

"Hush, you idiot," Law says, finally returned to normal, or, as normal as he could be in his state. He watches as Luffy smiles to himself, taking his wet shirt and dipping it in the water. Squeezing the excess liquid, he places it back onto the surgeon's forehead. "Your and Zoro's shirts are over there," Luffy notes, tipping his head some place behind Law.

The younger was walking around towards Zoro when he sees Law's eyes on him. "W- What?" he asks defensively, and Law gives him a small smile, it lights up his face. Maybe it was honestly Law being happy, or maybe it was his condition talking. But Luffy pauses nevertheless, fixated on the rare expression.

"You're a good nurse," he says, and Luffy's ears pink slightly. "Nami had Chopper make sure I knew at least this much," he mutters, dipping the leaf into the cool water and shaking off the excess, placing it back on the child's head. Law watches the entire time.

"By the way," Law begins as Luffy walks back towards the bucket, "how the hell did you not get poisoned, being the one who dug it up?"

The teen smiles wide. "Some things happened and...yeah, I'm kind of resistant to poison?"

Luffy's expression hardens for a minute. "Torao, what's that Amber Lead you mentioned earlier?"

The older looks at him briefly before looking away. "It's a poisonous disease that you can get from White Lead, the kind you dug up."

Luffy quiets and Law continues. "I had it as a kid, and my hometown was...they were all infected. But it shouldn't spread this fast," Law says, eying the large blotches on his arms, and ignoring the pain.

"When why is it?" Luffy asks, and Law shrugs.

"Maybe because I've had it before? I don't know. I need to get enough strength to make a decent Room, and this can all be over."

Luffy nods.

Law doesn't further the topic, but instead, changes it. "Where did you get that bucket from?"

The dark haired younger eyes the bucket of water behind him. "Oh. In the sea."

"In the sea?" Law repeats incredulously, coughing before he could continue. "How were you able to get in the sea?"

Luffy puffs his cheeks, sweat forming on his head, eyes cast off to the side, and whistles. "I didn't go in the sea..."

"You just said you did!" Law barks, forgetting for a second that the baby was beside him sleeping away, and dammit, Luffy could rope anyone into his pace.

"Explain," the sickly demands, and Luffy tries to keep his expression longer, but to no avail. "I was trying to cool off Zoro..."

Law already didn't like where this was going. "And..?"

"I put rocks on my feet on the beach and stretched over the water with Zoro..."

"Ok..."

"And I dipped him in the water to cool him down..."

"Why the hell-"

"And I kind of dropped him."

Law stays still for several moments, and Luffy starts to inch away from him. "How."

"It was slippery!" Luffy justifies, as if the excuse could fly. "I couldn't go after him because it was the sea and I was so scared but a bucket floated under him from under the sea just in time and I was so happy..."

"You have to be the biggest fucking moron to walk this earth," Law curses, his headache splitting his being in two, but nothing could be worse than the thought of Zoro almost drowning because of this idiot. "Why can't you realize that Zoro is helpless right now?"

Luffy simply laughed. "But he's alive and kicking, isn't he?"

"He's ill and sleeping," Law deadpans, and the teen laughs even more. "I take back what I said. You're a terrible nurse."

The teen was trying not to laugh again, the surgeon could tell, and it annoyed him to no avail. "I'll get some food!" Luffy says cheerily, swiftly ignoring the comment Law made, and runs off to get who knew what. Law stares after him and sighs, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Neither his eyes nor Luffy's caught the white peeking out from just below the child's ear.

* * *

It was late afternoon when Law finally woke up, and the skies above were beginning to lace with dark velvet. He peels himself up off the comfortable makeshift bed, and turns to his side. "Zo-"

He's not there.

Panic takes a hold of him immediately, and he gives the immense pain the finger as he quickly stands, searching the area with wide eyes. He didn't have to look long. Luffy seemed to be having the grandest time of his life, dancing around a campfire and making faces at Zoro, who was squealing and laughing delightfully no more than twenty feet away. Law tries to slow his accelerated breathing as he makes his way towards the two on unsteady legs.

"Oi! You're finally up, Torao!" Luffy cheers, and Zoro screams happily. Law grunts at all the noise, and hobbles over to a wooden log to plop himself down on.

"You guys are too damn loud," he grits, huffing as sharp pain shoots up his spine. "What are you even doing?"

Luffy turns towards the fire and, with an exaggerated flair of his arms, shows Law the cooking pig. "We're eating meat!" Luffy proclaims proudly, bright stars in his eyes. Law lets his mask slip ever so slightly, and smiles at the childish expression. Luffy pauses in his little celebratory dance to stare at the surgeon, soaking in every second of the grin. Law snaps his lips shut, and Luffy gives a disappointed pout.

"What do you want, Luffy-ya?" Law asks with a raised eyebrow. He bends to pick up the baby, who was starting to roll around on the dirty ground.

"You're so cute when you smile! Shishishi," he giggles. The glow from the fire was light compared to the blush that blossomed across the surgeon's face at the compliment, and he curses himself internally. The familiar sickness was messing with him, he knew, because he would never become so utterly flustered. Over a compliment.

He pulls his cap low over his head and doesn't respond, cheeks burning. His gaze switches from Luffy to the baby in his lap. Zoro's eyes were locked onto Luffy, his attention officially grabbed. He tilts his head to the side to grab at the straw hatted teen's face. Law's eyes widen to the size of saucers as he studies the skin below his ear.

"Luffy-ya," Law says hurriedly, and the sparkling face of the other turns towards him. "I see a white spot on Zoro-ya." His hands start to shake. For the disease to only affect Law would be completely fine by him. But Zoro, too?

No, it couldn't happen. He wouldn't let it happen.

"What?" Luffy exclaims, moving quickly to the spot Law indicated. He bites his lip, thinking hard. "Torao..."

"I- It's small, so it probably hasn't been affecting him much," Law says, his voice uneven, breathing labored. Law shakes his head and waves a dismissing hand. "I just need a little more energy for a Room," he explains, and Luffy perks up.

"Food!" he yells, and Law flinches at the volume.

"Yeah. That," he says, holding Zoro close. His gray eyes follow Luffy's lean body, which walks around the fire and carefully lifts the heated stick from the fire. He bends down to set the stick on some washed leaves he had prepared earlier, and Law hums in appreciation. Luffy straightens and meets his gaze with a confused blink.

"Did you say something?"

Law averts his eyes. "No."

"Y'know," Luffy starts, tearing off a piece of meat and handing it to Law. He takes it gratefully, without complaints, and eats hungrily. "You've been acting weird ever since you've gotten that poisoning."

Luffy walks around to give Zoro his chewed up food. Then, he returns to the main meat and takes an unruly chunk of it to devour. Law pauses, only to look at Luffy out the corner of his eyes. "Have I?"

"Yeah," Luffy says between sickening slurps and swallows. Law looks back to his hands. They're empty.

"Er, Luffy-ya?"

Luffy beams brightly. "Shishishi there's lots of meat! I guess I'll share with you..."

* * *

After his stomach was full, Zoro felt an uncomfortable feeling near his ear. He tried to reach up, but his stupid body told him to go to sleep. His exhausted, chubby limbs didn't respond to what his brain said. The pain would be nothing if he was in his muscle packed, older body, but in this small, fragile one, it was a sharp slap to the face.

He cried.

Law had rocked him slowly after the meal, shushing him softly, whispering reassurances in his ear. Luffy had watched transfixed from the other side. Zoro noticed that a lot today. His parents were staring at each other a bit more often, especially when the other thought they weren't looking. It didn't really bother him, but rather, interested him. Something was changing, he could tell, sickness or not.

It circled around him. His brain could tell that much, at least.

He almost immediately stops crying within the hold of the surgeon, which was getting softer and softer each time he was held in those arms. Law fit his role near perfectly, and Luffy had seen that much earlier on, even before they picked roles. How did Zoro not?

"Luffy, I'm going to go rid of the Amber Lead. It's gonna be a little bit, so you stay there," Law says over his shoulder, narrowing his eyes at the beaming captain. "Do not go anywhere."

Law turns without a response, knowing that the unsaid threat got through to the hyper teen. "Let's get this over with, Zoro," he mutters, and Zoro gives a low intangible mumble.

The two walk no more than fifty feet from the campfire when a loud "Room" is heard, followed by a blue film.

Luffy didn't care.

He smiles wide and runs in the plum opposite direction, towards the sea. To where he found that horrid substance. Within five minutes, he finds the small hole where he dug. Grunting, he crouches and scoops up the remaining white lead. Turning towards the sea, he throws it as far as his elastic body would allow. He stares after the retreating poison, and its little plop into the ocean. Luffy was just about to turn back to the campfire when he remembers the remaining poison in the cabin.

A quick run and a quicker run back later, Luffy returns to his spot on the beach near the ocean with the rest of the lead in his hands. "Goodbye, White Lead," he says as he flings the remaining substance into the water. It sinks as he would, like a hammer, disappearing into the dark, cold depths.

Almost simultaneously, a familiar yellow submarine emerges from the water, a orange smiley face outlined with black painted on the side. Cold sea water sprays onto the beach, and he darts away from the weakening liquid. A lid on the top pops open, and a polar bear in an orange suit pops out.

"Um, have you seen our captain?" he asks.

* * *

 **So how was it? I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for your reviews, favorites, and follows! Until next chappy! -LeafyxThiefy & Bleachigo15**


	5. Triple Threat

**Hey Guys! I'm so sorry for the late update on this.**

 **Please remember that neither I nor Bleachigo15 own anything related to One Piece! Enjoy!~**

* * *

Luffy tilted his head and after a minute, a large grin broke the uncharacteristic press of his lips as he thought about who the bear could be.

"Ahhh, you're Torao's bear friend!" Luffy exclaims two and two clicking in his head and his arms extend with the clear intent of pulling the bear off of the submarine, but before he could get his hands on him, the bear gets pushed off to the side and a pair of heads are in his spot.

"Ah fresh air!" the man with a green hat yells out with relief that quickly turn into a yelp of surprise mirrored in that of his penguin hatted friend.

"AH BEPO WE'RE UNDER ATTACK, HELP!" the two men cry out as they're hauled onto land at a very rapid speed by Luffy's retracting arms. The next thing they see is Luffy staring intently at them with the same pensive look he had on before.

"You're not Torao's bear." he states bluntly.

Off in the distance, Bepo apologizes again. "I'm sorry."

Another minute passes by as Luffy considers throwing the two back in favor of getting the bear, faintly wondering if a talking bear tasted good. But before the could toss them back a low tired voice had him spinning on his heel.

"Sachi... Penguin?" the voice paused as no doubt the owner came to a halt right behind Luffy. "Bepo?" there was hope in his voice. Luffy watched in unmasked admiration as the largest of smiles crossed the man's features then.

"You idiots what are you doing here?" Law questioned, his voice was strained and it was a clear that he was fighting to stay on his feet. Luffy was there the next minute propping Law's taller frame with his own.

* * *

"CAPTAIN~!" The cry resonated from not only the two men on land but also from the bear as he closed the distance in such a quick motion that Law in his weakened state could not entirely follow.

"CAAAAAAAAAAAPTAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIN!" The tears began as the three got ready to pounce and glomp their stranded Captain.

A new energy Law had not known he had in reserves overcame him at that moment. Part of his mind knew that the enthusiastic and heartfelt hug was also dangerous to the small bundle held against his chest. They could crush Zoro into a small baby pancake, fracture the fragile bones if not break them.

Law was not taking any chances.

"Room!" the command left his lips and the force behind the command immediately created the spherical blue film around the group. "Tact!"

Three varied seashells flopped harmlessly onto the sand at Law's feet and the trio was now scattered around the beach, pouts obvious on their faces.

"Aw, c'mon Law~!" Sachi was the first to complain as he got up and huffed adjusting his hat and sunglasses.

The blue film faded as Penguin, always the most observant one, spoke up. "Oi, Captain where's your shirt... and" he paused lifting the bill of his hat. "Is that a baby!?"

"A baby!" Sachi and Penguin echoed now zooming up to Law, invading his personal space and looking at the small child in his arms who was now sleeping peacefully, the traces of Amber Lead now gone from his system.

"Be quiet..." Law mumbled, what little strength that had been in his voice before now gone with that last action. Law was resting heavily against Luffy now, his arms trembling with strain, even holding Zoro in his arms was becoming too much in this state.

Almost as if on cue, Luffy gently disentangled Zoro from Law's arms and with the widest smile on his face he said. "Torao and I are a Mom and Dad now!"

"WHAAAAA!" Sanji and Bepo's shock was enough to wake a sleeping Zoro who joined in on splitting Law's head with the escalating migraine.

"Law is this why you ran off? But neither of you are capable of...?" Penguin trails off as he too joins the gathered group.

"Don't tell me you used your Ope-Ope no Mi for this Law, I know that fruit can do medical miracles, but this?" Sachi piped in adding his two cents.

And if Law wasn't ready to collapse once again, he would have hurt them, in an endearing and Captainy way, but definitely hurt them, along with Luffy who thought this was the funniest thing in the world if his laughter was anything to go by, though Law doubted the idiot even knew what the hell they were talking about.

"Shishishi you guys are funny!" Luffy said with appraisal, before crooning "Yoshi, Yoshi, it's okay they're Traffy's nakama." he calmed Zoro, presumably rocking him in his arms.

"Oi, aren't you two being a little loud?" a new voice called out and Law was secretly relieved beyond all reason. "We can get all of this sorted out after we treat our Captain."

"Good to see you're alive Captain. When your vivre card started to burn at the edges, we feared the worst." Jean Bart spoke in his deep low voice, and Law felt himself being picked up. Luffy's comforting presence no longer against his side.

Luckily his sound of protest was taken as the action hurting him in some way. "I apologize, Captain, but we must get you to the submarine at once."

Law didn't protest, "Pull out Reserve, I can heal myself." he ordered, granted his voice was barely audible, and just speaking was a task in itself, but Law would be damned if he left Zoro too long in the clutches of not just one, but two more idiots. Jean Bart and Bepo were more trust worthy than the other three.

"And you." Law directed to the grinning strawhatted teen. "don't do anything stupid."

All he got in response was a boisterous laugh. And yet that action spread warmth throughout his entire chest, slowly filling him up, a smile making its way onto his face once more.

* * *

Zoro glared at the three new gazes in front of him.

Zoro quickly learned that the new arrivals were the Heart Pirates, Law's crew. The bear was actually the big give away, and it had taken Zoro a bit to place that connection but Zoro liked to think that the first few times he had guessed at who they were didn't count. But that aside, this new development was, to say the least, degrading! Back when it had only been his 'parents' Zoro had not been subjected to this embarrassing farce of pokes ans smiles and insufferable baby noises.

If he hated being a baby before, he was definitely hating it now. These morons had arrived at the island a while back when Zoro had been asleep, so he hadn't known when Law had been taken away from them to get his operation done. Luckily he had been asleep during that time, and was spared the idiotic tendencies of his Captain who was being entertained by the bear. Sometime after Zoro had woken up, Law had been placed in the makeshift hut, carried in by Jean Bart, and only then had Zoro been allowed to cuddle up with the surgeon again. That's when the questioning happened.

"Law what happened? Where have you been? Is that your and Luffy's kid for real? Is he truly a medical mystery?"

Zoro was annoyed because he himself could not answer, yet he was glad that Luffy was off catching dinner, after loudly proclaiming he was only hunting for his family, and Law's crew could find their own meat. So that left a tired Law to answer all of the questions. Much to his crew's slight dismay, they were used to their captain's short and painfully blunt answers, but they wanted a lengthier explanation.

And Law answered each question as they were asked, "I made an alliance. Punk Hazard. No. He's just Zoro-ya."

"But how Captain?" the one with a penguin hat asked as he offered Zoro a bottle of milk, which his baby self drank down eagerly. Zoro marveled at how the cool liquid was making him as happy as if it had been Sake, which he had tried to take from the big guy, Jean Bart, and had been scolded for.

"No Zorro-ya, Sake is very bad for you. Bonney-ya made him his way." Geez mothers were so overbearing, or at least this one was. Zoro really should find Law's behavior towards him as insulting or at the very least annoying, yet he found this odd little comfort in it. This thought was something Zoro knew he would take to his grave.

"Awwww~ look at how cute he is!" the sudden coo broke him out of his thoughts, bringing his eyes to the redhead.

Did Zoro mention he hated being a baby? Because he was being fucking prodded, poked, spoken to in the most degrading baby ways again. As if giving him a bottle of milk actually made up for their behavior towards him. And to top it all off on the list of all of their offenses, these morons decided to snatch him from Law's arms, so Zoro cried!

Zoro wanted to be back in Law's arms, he'll he'd take Luffy's arms over these and that was saying something. There was just something he didn't like about the way he was being man, or in someone's case bear handled. Zoro knew that if he was in his regular body these guys would have lost not just their fingers but their entire arms.

Luckily his cries of discomfort were heard and Law demanded, with a silent stare, the return of his momentary child.

"Aw, Captain! That's not fair. Why do you only get to hold him? He's such a cutie!" Sachi protested once Zoro was safely back in Law's arms, before he sobered up and glanced around suspiciously.

"So, Captain..." the red head asked his voice lowering. "what's the deal with you and straw hat being parents?"

Zoro quieted after hearing this, his interest caught as _finally_ someone voiced what had been going through his head for a while now. What _was_ up with the two Captains?

"Parents are needed to take care of a child." Law deadpanned, his arms instinctively wrapping tighter around Zoro, who immediately noticed the shift in the man, though it seemed no one else was aware of it. Law's strength was coming back and Zoro found that he was glad for him. Seeing the man in such a weakened state had saddened him. A thought that was quite a surprise to Zoro, the man was nothing more than an ally to his captain after all, and once they were done with this entire baby business, they'll go back to occasional pleasantries and ignoring one another never to speak of these... endearing moments again.

"Law, you're ignoring the question." Penguin said from beside Sachi. "While it is true that all children should be in a nurturing house, why nit pretend your, oh I don't know the older siblings? Babysitters? Two Captains taking care of an infantized crew mate?"

Still drinking the delicious content of the bottle, Zoro looked over with as much interest to see what Law's answer would be.

* * *

"MEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAT!~" Luffy's mouth was overflowing with drool at the prospect of eating the enormous creature that he had just caught.

Using the anchored Submarine Luffy had a closer access to the sea, not to mention the advantage of fishing rods, and with that he had a great fishing day., Luffy had caught a few Chopper sized fishes and some slightly bigger than that. But his true catch of the day was the colossal fish he was hauling proudly to his family's home.

"Torao! Zoro! Look at what I caught!" Luffy called out licking his lips as he barged into the hut.

Luffy didn't miss the grateful look that was shot his way, nor did he miss the small smile that was brightening Law's features, making his own grin become bigger.

"I'll be right out Mugiwara-ya." came his reply that apparently shocked his crew mates, but Luffy paid no mind as he bobbed his head and went out to gather the firewood.

Soon enough he had a giant fire started, the smaller fish already cleaned and skewered on pikes to cook against the flames. Luffy knew for a fact that Law liked fish above any meal, that and... he paused and pulled his hand back to reach into the tent and pull out the penguin guy.

"Penguin guy!" Luffy grinned, making the older man smile nervously and shy away. However, once Luffy explained his plan, the penguin hatted man agreed to help and was on board with the plan.

* * *

Law had just put Zoro down and headed out of the hut to join Luffy and his crew to eat whatever they had managed to gather. But to his surprise, he only found Luffy sitting in front of the fire with the large fish roasting atop of the fire. The scent of grilled fish making his own mouth water as he stepped over to Luffy.

"Torao!" Luffy called over to him happily, swallowing the last bite of a smaller fish. "How are you feeling?" he asked scooting over on the log he was sitting on. Of course Luffy would start eating before any of them, that was a given, but what was astonishing to Law was that the bigger catch of the day was so far left untouched.

"I'm feeling better. All of the Amber Lead is out of my system..." he said slowly as he took a seat and took notice of the discarded fish bones in a small heap next to Luffy.

"That's great Torao! Really, I'm so happy you're okay." Luffy sobers, though he's still radiating so much happiness. His dark eyes catching the light from the setting sun in the background and being occasionally obscured by his tousled hair made Law wonder if Luffy's eyes had always been that dark. Had they always held that shade of brown, caught between chocolate and ombre. They were so deep, yet so open to him. This was something Law had never taken notice of before, Luffy's eyes were, dare he say beautiful.

"Torao?" Luffy's questioning voice made him snap out of his thoughts suddenly and had him gazing down at Luffy who smiled brightly not at all bothered with Law spacing out. "Shishishi, I was just saying that I have, ah something for you."

"You have something for me?" Law says slowly, part of him dreading what went through Luffy's unpredictable head this time, while another part of him wondering what he was planning. Law tried to crush the sense of hopeful anticipation within him. He shouldn't be getting this excited, this happy about the thought of receiving out if the blue and by Luffy no less. Law wasn't used to receiving things so he wasn't sure how he should be reacting right now, usually when he got something from his crew he would take it and offer his thanks. But Luffy wasn't his crew.

As Law was struggling with his internal conflict, a small bowl of steamed rice was placed into his hands and Luffy smiled sheepishly at him. "I'm sorry for earlier Torao." was all he said and Law was left dumbfounded.

He honestly hadn't known what he had been expecting, but a bowl of steamed rice wasn't anywhere near his list of possible gifts, and yet Law found himself smiling. Warmth spread out through his soul quickly swelling his chest with a long forgotten sensation of true happiness, one he had lost long ago in Flevance and had briefly gained in his travels with Cora-San.

"Thank you, Luffy-ya." Law means it too, the small gesture was greatly appreciated and after being stuck on this island for a few days without a proper meal, well Law is fucking touched.

"Shishishi, no problem, I hope you like it, Penguin helped me make it."

"I'll have to thank him too then." Law hummed making the mental note as Luffy released another of his unique laughs.

As the two eat the steamed rice and grilled fish, Law finds that Luffy is scooting closer to him on the log. Both of their bare arms brushing against the other as they ate, their clothed thighs flush against the others. And Law realized that he _liked_ this closeness that was growing between them. It was strangely comforting and Law liked the feeling that filled him when he was with Luffy, even though he had yet to identify that feeling.

"So, the poison is out of you? Did the guys do it?" Luffy asked him then, braking the silence.

Law smiled faintly and shook his head feeling the need to ease Luffy's mind, "I was actually lucky they showed up. The guys and Bepo followed the vivre card here, and when I was taken back to the submarine I had to preform my own surgery. Though because of the poison and having just operated on Zoro-ya I didn;t have alot of energy left. I had to take this special mixture of medicines to get the energy. It was a gamble but it worked. I understand Tanuki-ya has a similar trick to boos his devil fruit power?"

Turning Law was astounded to see Luffy's eyes shining with stars. "Law you have the rumble ball power too! THAT'S SO COOOOOL!" he exclaimed and rushed into a series of questions like if Law could alter his appearance and become a giant.

Shaking his head and releasing an exasperated, though halfhearted sigh he gently pulled Luffy's animated arms down from the air. "Oi calm down, all this mixture does is give me a temporary boost of energy in case of emergencies, my devil fruit isn't a Zoan type so I can't transform."

"It's still pretty cool." Luffy concludes and flashes his most brilliant smile. "I'm just glad you're okay Law."

Law's lips twitched wanting to form a smile again before he heard his title being called out. "Captain! Captain! CAAAAAAAAPTAAAAIIIN!"

Both Captains turned in time to see Bepo running towards them, his arms crossed over his wide chest as he glanced worriedly behind him.

Law and Luffy were instantly on alert, Luffy bouncing up into a defending stance, and Law following as quickly as his protesting body could. He was still sore, but he ignored the ache in his bones, his crew was in trouble and he would be damned if he did nothing about it.

"Cap... Captain!" Bepo huffed his steps faltering when his foot hit a rock hidden perfectly in the white sand, sending the white bear to the ground and the bundles in his arms to tumble out of his hold. Both Captains looked down at the bundles of clothes that rolled out with cries and huffs, Bepo's apologizing was simply background noise as Law's heart beat insanely loud in his ears.

The bundles of clothes were moving, clothes and hats that greatly resembled those of Sachi and Penguin...

Somehow Law knew the enemy would not be stepping out of the woods just yet. His Haki told him she was long gone and had left behind a bigger mess. The piles of clothes were complaining, and Bepo was still apologizing. Law felt numb, he could see himself moving over to the jumpsuits, could see his tattooed hand reaching out, but he couldn't feel himself doing it.

There, under the layers of clothing were Sachi and Penguin looking up at him with brave tears in their eyes. "She gots us Captain." Penguin reported with a sniffle.

"We only wanted to help Bepo." Sachi added with a sniffle of his own. "Bepo wanted to make a map of the island and she came outta nowhere and and." the toddler hung his head.

"You're children." Law deadpanned. Jewelry Bonney had turned his nakama into two year olds.

* * *

 **Again I'm so so sorry for the late update. I got this out as soon as I could, so any errors are completely my fault.**

 **Please let us know what you think? Thank you so very much for all of those people who have taken the time to read, favorite, follow, and review. You have no idea how much you guys make our days!**

 **Have a great day, till next time!~ - Bleachigo15 & Leafyxthiefy**


	6. Caught in the Act

**Another late update noooo... Oh well XD I hope you can enjoy this chapter! We don't own One Piece! -LeafyxThiefy & Bleachigo15**

* * *

 _Earlier_

Zoro would've been annoyed by the constant jostling he received if it didn't feel so damned comforting, so he simply relaxed within the gentle grip of the surgeon. His baby body reacted accordingly, squealing in delight and smiling widely.

He had finished his drink in the slow silence that followed Penguin's inquiry. Law absentmindedly jiggled him on his left hip, shifting his weight to make the sit more comfortable. "How am I ignoring your question?" he asks, steel heavy in his voice.

Shachi makes a frustrated noise, and Penguin sighs. "Why not pretend you two were, I don't know, something else?"

Zoro peered curiously at the shifting emotions on the surgeon's face, flickering by one by one, and it soon settled on a blank, impassive expression. "If I were to dissuade Mugiwara-ya from making stupid choices," he begins, tiredness dripping from his voice, "I would be arguing forever."

Shachi hums knowingly as the cook of the crew places a hand on his chin. "But—"

Law throws him a pointed look. "Mugiwara-ya's someone who doesn't like being told otherwise. It'd be fighting an uphill battle. If that idiot wants something, he's bound to get it."

Zoro snorted, which came out as a squeak of sorts, because Law couldn't have been more right about his captain. The teen was the incarnation of energy galore, constantly on his toes and on the move. Though it stood true that Luffy was stubborn, if Law really wanted to deny motherhood, he could've. Why didn't he?

The man's gentle arms around him tighten momentarily, and the green haired blinks owlishly at his mother. "A baby needs a mother, anyway," Law mutters, rocking Zoro slowly. The baby relaxed into the careful movement, exhaustion soon settling upon his limbs. Both pirates reveled in this new side of Law, but the straw hatted soon stole him away, leaving them with their own thoughts.

* * *

 _Present_

Shachi and Penguin both realized that their limbs didn't function as they should, and were practically tripping over themselves as they approached their captain, who looked at the two with dawning horror. Zoro cried within his arms, and Luffy gaped at the two before him in wide eyed wonder. "They're...toddlers," Luffy marvels, and he instantaneously kneels by them, scrutinizing the newly transformed children.

Shachi grimaces slightly under his intense gaze, little hands curled into defensive fists, tears swimming in his large eyes. "G- Go away," he murmurs, fat tears rolling down his large cheeks. Penguin hides behind the pink haired, gripping the oversized clothes on him. The captain of the Heart Pirates mouth twitches, his eyes narrowed and attentive, pulling down the hat atop his head.

"Captain, I'm sorry!"

The apology is cried out with a deep, sincere voice, and the two captains turn towards the sound. Even Zoro quiets at the sudden outburst.

A clumsy bear emerges from the nearby greenery, the dried tears on his face accompanied with a large, drooping frown. Law sighs at his crewmate's flamboyant entry. "Bepo-ya," he sighs, waving off the apologies the bear was mumbling. "It's alright. I'm glad you're okay."

"Bonney was...she was here! And they tried to save me–" Bepo begins, but he's cut off with a wave of the surgeons hand. Luffy glances between the two with interest. "Bonney...Bonney," he muses, eyebrows furrowed. "I've heard that name before."

The older fixes him with a long, steady look, and Luffy stares back blankly. Bepo coughs on laughter, and Law shoots him a weak glare, which resulted in the bear's apologizes yet again. Additionally, Luffy was making a strange face thinking of the pink haired woman's name, causing the two toddlers on their hands to burst into tears. Zoro, of course, couldn't be left out of the symphony of sound; the baby cried within Law's arms, squirming and kicking all the while, fighting imaginary things. Law found himself surrounded on all sides by nothing but absolute chaos, and it drove him insane.

"Ok," he begins, rocking Zoro back and forth with one hand. "Ok," he repeats, ushering his younger crewmates along the path back to their submarine, where he could hopefully get some peace, quiet, and supplies. "Sit," he barks at the two remaining, Luffy looking on the scene with amusement shining in his eyes, Bepo with unspoken regrets flashing through his.

"I'll be back," Law mutters, not bothering to look back at them. Maybe if he had turned around, he would've noticed that one of the two were following him, regardless of his orders. If he had looked upwards, he would've noticed the wide smirk adorning a woman's painted lips.

At the edge of the island where his crew docked their sub, Law takes a deep breath of air, savoring the peaceful sound of quietness for a few minutes. A few minutes only, though, because soon Shachi has the sniffles all over again.

Sighing, he Rooms the small group onto the sub, beginning his search for extra blankets, pillows, towels, and other necessities they would need. It's a dark and dank interior, with metal walls and metal floors and metal doors. It's not exactly inviting, but, hey, it's familiar, and Law could even dare to call it home. "Shachi-ya, what's the matter?" Law asks rather offhandedly, casting the two year old a sideways expression as he pushes through a nearby door, walking into the storage room. "I know you can talk."

The child simply sniffles all over again, opening his mouth, and then closing it, tears visible as he blinks those large eyes of his. Penguin instead mutters, "Luffy's thinking face is scary."

The green haired within his arms nods erratically, and Law's gray eyes swivel down to the baby. "Zoro-ya...can you understand us?" Yet another small nod, accompanied by a hiccup, and the surgeon is left dumbfounded. It's a fact quickly swept aside, however, because the pink haired tugs on the bottom of his shirt, asking for attention.

Shachi wipes his eyes. "It's kind of complicated..." the child says slowly, and Penguin's head bobs in agreement.

"I see." The older grabs a good handful of blankets, wrapping them around Zoro, who squeals at the softness. He finishes with the cloth tied around him, holding the baby steadfast to his chest. Penguin and Shachi giggle to themselves, earning a glare from their captain. "Mind sharing?"

If the two toddlers weren't crying before, they sure were now, and the noise almost deafens Law and his unknown visitor. Gritting his teeth, he picks up the two children and begins to slowly sing to them, lulling their bodies to sleep. Rather than the roughness he might've exhibited earlier, maybe a slower, softer approach would work.

" _Welcome to Trafalgar's Room,_ " he begins, Shachi in one arm, Penguin in the other, and Zoro a comfortable fit between the two. The man makes his way around the racks of supplies, lifting off a few items as best he could, and shambling them into the beach outside. " _Are you who you really are?_ "

The toddlers within his arms lowers their lids, Penguin even yawning, cheeks pinked. "Law'sm a guud sinder," slurs Shachi, and Law pauses. He isn't used to such personal compliments, he seldom receives them, actually, and especially for something as precious as his singing, he just. Well.

He's really happy.

At the small child's flattery, Law grows bolder, singing a bit louder. His voice climbs high and low, smoothly reaching peaks and gliding over faults, blessing those around him with a voice which didn't quite match his appearance. Shachi and Penguin, enthralled by the lullaby, especially one sung by Law, falls victims to sleepiness almost immediately. Their captain was not one for active talking, let alone singing, and the treat was listened to with great zeal.

" _Look into the mirror and see_ ," Law nearly whispers, the notes so low, smiling softly at the children in his arms, dozing away. They looked so precious in his arms, a thought he knew he'd take to the grave. The green tuft of hair shifted slightly within his sling of cloth, a soft smile adorning his young face. Penguin had a thumb in his mouth, his head nestled against Law's chest, while Shachi was more of a mover in his sleep. The pink haired sat atop his captain's shoulder, resting his sweet head atop Law's, an unearthly line of drool falling dangerously close to the man's face. A mere week ago, Law would've cut the children into bite sized pieces.

But now.

He enjoyed the warmth the small bodies provided, and he knew he would protect them with all his might. He's grown more into this mothering role than he cared to think about, and it's all that imbecile's fault. His mind wanders back to the previous night, while they were eating, how close they were, and Luffy's present. A wide smile captures Laws lips. Luffy was just unpredictable. He could make a guy like him feel. " _Welcome to Trafalgar's Room."_

He's almost done with the supplies, shambling them onto the beach, and his so distracted and focused, a contradicting yet balanced combination. Though he remains fixated on the his task at hand, the singing turns his mind away from his surroundings. Law can't even sense his onlooker, whose wide eyes lock onto Law's every movement, hooked onto his every word.

" _Shall I steal what's most precious to you?_ " Law sings rather slowly, making the inquiry even more alluring and tempting. His visitor's cheeks burn slightly, gulping down the 'hello' he was about to greet the surgeon with. " _Dr. Heart Stealer._ "

" _Once you're addicted, you can never escape,_ " he finishes before sighing and turning towards the door...

And spotting Luffy.

His tan hands were plastered over his mouth, eyes wide and dilated, his face a tinted rosy pink. The teen tries to speak, removing his hands slightly, but a small squeak comes out. The younger covers his mouth yet again, and his cheeks burn a deeper red. Law froze upon seeing the teen, much less his reaction, and embarrassment burns onto his cheeks, even reaching his ears, because no one, even his own crew, has ever heard him sing. Humming, yes, maybe, but not singing; it was a completely new, foreign experience for Law.

Someone like Luffy is the last person he'd want to hear him.

Yet here he is now, ignoring the instruction left for him on the island to wait. He was blushing madly because...

Of his singing?

Law coughs lightly, relieving his ears of their self-conscious flush, and turns towards Luffy. "Didn't I tell you to stay on the island?" he asks, his voice a touch higher than he'd liked.

Luffy nods numbly, swallowing what Law assumes to be a lump in his throat, because the other captain still looked at him in shocked awe. The Heart Pirate captain leveled his stare, forcing himself to remain calm and collected. Soon, Luffy's gaze traveled towards his arms, and the surgeon blinked a few times before he realized exactly how he looked.

He was still carrying a sleeping Zoro, Penguin, and Shachi, all contently sleeping away, and Law was just singing a few minutes ago. Honestly, he doesn't put it past Luffy to be staring. But that expression. "I. Um. Your singing, just. Wow," Luffy breathes, finally removing the plug on his mouth, and words just tumble through without meaning or coherence. "And the babies are sleeping. Torao's such a great mom!" Luffy ends, cheering. Law pulls down his hat slightly, covering himself from the praising words, especially after such an experience. His hand comes away wet, due to Shachi unconsciously drooling on his cap. "Room," Law mutters quietly, "Shambles."

Luffy eyes the small pebble Law replaced himself with, mind reeling. The smile that then split his face wasn't because of the cute sight Law provided him with. At least, not that only.

He wanted to hear it again.

With a cough, Luffy's happy and giggling and all smiles, back to his normal. He runs out of the sub, glancing around the familiar walls. Though it's been two years, it was as if the rooms and walls of the sub never left his mind. It only takes him a minute or two to find the exit out of the twisting, initially confusing walls. When he does, however, Luffy spots the surgeon on the beach, picking up the supplies he had retrieved from the sub's abundant resources.

"Oi! Should I help?" Luffy calls out, adding his unique laugh afterwards. Law looks at him, his cheeks still slightly pinked. "You should sing!" the captain adds on, smiling so widely that Law temporarily wonders how his face isn't split in two, then doesn't. Right. Rubber.

"No," Law huffs, picking up half of the supplies and leaving the other fraction for Luffy.

"But you're gooooood," Luffy wails, stretching himself onto the shore, careful not to get any water on him. The Heart Pirates Captain doesn't answer him out of embarrassment; he's the Surgeon of Death, damn it! Feared through the Grand Line! Law could simply feel his reputation crashing down around him, all because of a certain sneaky teen.

With pursed lips, Law grips the assorted objects as best he could within his one free hand and marches on. Quick footsteps approach from behind, and Law almost turns around when hot breath brushes over his ear.

"Please?" Luffy pleads quietly on the balls of his feet. "I like your voice."

The surgeon drops everything he carries, barely managing to catch Penguin. The blood rushes to his face, eyes wide and alert, and it almost hurts to walk because his whole body is on fire, it's so sensitive. The man wheels on the straw hatted teen with an hand clamped over his ear. "Wh- What?" he squeaks, and another hand covers his mouth.

Luffy blinks a few times, taking in the bewildered, once-in-a-lifetime expression on Law, and laughs his ass off, the fool. The captain almost chokes on air as he giggles, rolling around on the sand, kicking the air so hard that a sandal comes off.

Law's had enough humiliation for a day.

"Room," he grits through a deep frown, a stark contrast to the deep blush adorning his face. "Scan."

He moves his sword through the air towards the beach, and with a quick movement, swipes all of the hundred or so clams littering it away. "Tact," he says, motioning for the clams to hurl themselves at the teen, who still thought his little stunt was hilarious. His laughter quickly turns into a startled cry, however, as they pummel him. Hopefully into a pancake.

"Make sure you bring those supplies and get us lunch," Law mutters, the fires of anger slowly dying as the cries from Luffy are given birth. With a huff, he picks up his halfway the supplies, and begins his walk back towards Bepo.

* * *

"Damn it all."

"Oi, oi, is that how you're gonna act?"

"Fuck you," the pink haired woman seethes into the Den Den Mushi beside her. Rubbing her temples, she stares down at the couple from her perch in the branch high above. Tsking, she grabs a slice of pizza, her three hundred and twenty second that day. "Kid, I swear, if I'm not paid in full by the time they screw—"

"What the hell? Do you think I asked you to do this because I want to see Monkey and Trafalgar fuck each other's brains out? Hell no!" Bonney then waited for him to continue, hopefully to explain why he was asking her to do this then, but the irritated supernova instead lets loose a long, drawn out sigh.

Bonney smirks from her tree branch, back against the trunk, and an elbow resting atop her bent knee. "Oh? Then why would you ask me to turn that green haired idiot into a baby? Ugh, those Straw Hats are so stupid...have I told you what happened on fucking Sabaody two years ago? Listen, this guy almost attacks a fucking Celestial Dragon. I swear, he must've been high on some suicidal shit—"

"Did I ask for a backstory, Jewelry?" Kid cuts. "Do your fucking job."

"I _did_ ," she hisses, narrowing her eyes at the angry snail. She polished off her food, and quickly grabs another. "Don't cut me off, Toolbox."

"What the _fuck_ did you just call me—"

Leaning back, the woman flips a strand of bubblegum hair over her shoulder, peering down at her fellow members of the Worst Generation with a smile. "I even added a couple more from Trafalgar's crew. Bonus money, I'm sure."

Kid is quiet on the other end, and Bonney almost laughs loudly. But even she's not that stupid. The two below would surely hear her. It was a good little talent she had, being able to climb tall trees with ease. This particular one towered a good hundred feet or so off the ground, but she still remained unfazed. Along with diminishing her presence as much as she could, it almost seemed as if she wasn't even on the island.

She'd still have to be careful, though. Once she was caught, there wasn't exactly a way out.

"Trafalgar's even taken them in, too. Mother of three," she snickers, and a hearty laugh sounds from the other end. It's a moment before Kid calms down and gets his bearings together. "Well. bonus money it is," he relents, earning an approving grunt from the woman. "Just get those two love birds together, that's all that matters."

Jewelry furrows her brows. "Why're you so damned interested in these two, though? Sure, I get you met them before..."

The red head hums, agreeing. "Meeting and fighting with those two is like walking in on your ex and your friend fucking. The way they ogled each other...damn, it's painful to even think about it. I've never felt so third wheel."

"Gross," Jewelry smirks, reaching for yet more food. "An ex, huh? Are you trying to say something happened between you and _Traffy_?"

" _No_ , what the hell?" Kid spits immediately. "What in the actual fuck, Bonney?"

She shakes her head, though he can't see it. "Nothing, nothing at all, Eustass."

"Ever since I saw them at Sabaody, I knew there was something between them. Call it instinct, or some other fluffy shit, I don't know. Then they made a fucking alliance at Punk Hazard, and I'm like, "Great, they're married". And, hey, we're all guys here, they can't have any children, so I decided to help them out, ya know?"

"You're such a great friend," Bonney drones sarcastically. "Who would've thought that friends help other friends have babies."

"What can I say? I'm an amazing person."

"You're a douchebag, Kid."

The red head has the gall to _laugh_ , officially pissing off the glutton. "I sometimes wonder why I even talk to you."

"Maybe it's for the money."

"Maybe so," she agrees, chewing thoughtfully on her pizza. "Well. I'll call if I see them coming into each other." The woman pauses. "I cannot believe I just said that."

Kid smirks, and Bonney doesn't have to see it to just _know_ he is. "Why thank you," he begins sarcastically. "I'll have your food sent over via mail bird, so don't ask."

"Good, I'm almost out here," she grunts, kicking at her hidden stack within the leaves. "They better hurry."

"Just do your fucking job."

" _Goodbye_ , Kid," the pink haired sighs, hanging up the Den Den Mushi. "That kid, I swear." It takes her a moment to realize the double pun, and her fingers itch to call the guy back just to get under his skin. She's too lazy to. At first.

"Get it?! Your name, and my powers turning Trafalgar's crew into..! Get it?" she asks excitedly after dialing his number again. Silence greets her on the other end, but she knows he's there.

" _Get it_ —"

"...Jewelry leave me the fuck alone."

He hangs up cursing as the woman bursts into uncontrollable laughter, mindful of keeping the volume on the down low.

* * *

"It's almost noon...where's Captain and Luffy?" Bepo asks sadly, shoulders drooping. "They should've been back by now..."

Jean Bart had returned from the john (when asked why it had taken him so long, he answered that he thought he had sensed another on the island, but it had turned out to be nothing) and found Bepo sitting quietly by himself, regrets pouring off of him in ominous back waves. It was only after a good pat on the back and an awkward smile that got the bear up and running again, much to Jean's mild surprise.

"Who knows," shrugs the large man. "That Law always has a trick up his sleeve. Maybe that's why I wanted to join him."

The bear smirks widely at the mention of his captain's name. "Captain is the best! He won't admit it, but he loves to sleep on fluffy things, that's why he sometimes rests on me—"

"What are you talking about, Bepo-ya?"

Bepo blinks. "You've seen him do it, too, haven't you..." The bear finally takes in the presence of his captain. Jean Bart coughs lightly into his elbows, and a moment of silence passes over the three.

"C- C- C- _Captain_!" the navigator screams, the shock almost causing the animal to jump out of his skin. "W- What are you doing here?"

Jean Bart looks at him. "Weren't you just asking why Law _wasn't_ here?"

The bear lowers his head. "I'm sorry."

The taller man ignores this, and instead turns towards Law. "That's quite a load you've got there," he notes, guesting towards the bundles of cloth on his body, along with the ones he had carried from the beach towards the small camp they made.

"Supplies," he says, striding towards the hut quickly. The newer member of the Heart Pirates contemplates this for a bit. "Then, where's Luffy?"

Law pauses, and turns towards the man slowly. "Probably in hell," he says mysteriously, disappearing into the hut without further explanation. The two members of the Heart Pirates exchange glances.

Inside, Law sets down the children he carried, and is finally able to take a deep breath. "It's been only a few hours, and I'm already tired of Luffy," he mutters to himself, absentmindedly tucking the three in. "That's gotta be a record."

He glances at their peaceful faces, and—if one were to ask him in the future, he'd swear up and down it was the rumble ball's effects— ruffles their hair, much like that clumsy blonde did for him. "'Night," he whispers, smiling softly.

" _Kiss their foreheads,_ " an animated whisper commands him from the door, and Law turns around to see Luffy's beaming face. The smile the former had worn slips off his face.

"Mugiwara-ya, we're gonna have a little talk," Law says eerily, rushing the teen and grabbing his hand. Luffy still had that annoying smile on his face, a smile that Law was starting to inevitably fall for, and it's no wonder his crew was so surprised when they came here. He really was different.

All thanks to this moron.

From atop her perch, Jewelry removes her binoculars, courtesy of Kid. "This should prove interesting," she mutters, a smile on her lips.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed! See you all next time! Thanks for reading :) -LeafyxThiefy and Bleachigo15**


End file.
